Rays Of Hope
by Evil Ducky
Summary: This is so bad. XD!! Well, Invader Zim has been canceled and everyone is down in the dumps. So, the 9 rays of hope come together to devise a plan to satisfy the needs of Invader Zim fans ALL OVER THE WORLD!! READ AND BE STUPIFIED!! 'tis funny. Read it.


Disclaimer: Ummm, I don't own any Zim characters...ummm, the other invaders were  
people I actually plotted with, they picked their own names.. Ummm and there is me too..I  
own me...  
  
A/N: I dunno...I did this last year in my anger of having Zim be canceled, but I never put it  
up...but it really wasn't canceled completely. Since I have Adelphia Cable, I have channel  
154, and Zim is on at 11 for a whole hour on Saturdays! (But that's in Massachusetts. It's  
another one of the four NICK channels...there's NOGIN, NICK, something else and  
something else...bwargh.) Magical, neh? Well, even so, I still think we should make them  
put it on VHS or DVD...so...all in favor, review!( That doesn't mean I'll put it on  
petition.net though...it's just to see if my idea is stupid or not.)   
  
Dib was sitting on his couch one cold winter day, sipping cocoa, when the doorbell rang.  
"I'llllllll get it..." he said boredly. He answered the door to see Zim, shivering. "Oh. Hi.  
What's up?"   
"Oh, I was bored so, I guess my legs took me here."  
"Oh. Okay. Come in then, I guess."  
Zim and Dib shuffled to the couch and slumped down. The couch squeaked. Ever since  
they had canceled Zim, the Invader Zim cast had nothing to do. No rampaging with ray  
guns, no plotting evil, and no stopping plotted evil. They were  
SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO bored. The only thing that made them laugh just a tiny bit  
was the fact that some random people would run by screaming DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIB!  
ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM! and that was all. You would not believe how bored they were. Even  
the usual hyper Gir was not running around dipping live chickens into Mayo and then  
eating them. Gaz was not playing her Gameslave, or reading, or drawing. Now THIS  
here was the sign of the apocalypse. Or, it was a sign that Zim was canceled. All around  
the world, on that fateful day, the only sound you could hear was:  
NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-*gasp cough hack*  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!   
And that...was all. *Evil death bell goes dong*  
The world was in total silence. Weeps of sadness ran through Zim and Dib, and the whole  
cast of Zim, because their career, was done for. *death bell dongs again*   
Zim, usually plotting evil, now sat in the lab. Not caring whether anybody was wrecking  
his lab. Gir, usually rampaging the house, now slept most of the time. Gaz, usually doing  
Gaz things in Gaz ways, slept also. Dib, trying to stop Zim's evil. now sat on the couch,  
drinking something, according to the weather. He used the bathroom in commercial  
breaks. Dib and Zim usually visited each other now and then, since they had no purpose  
to be enemies anymore.   
But there was one ray of hope in all those hopeless rays of hopelessness, that they could  
somehow get somebody to help them... and one day, it came. *death bell dongs once  
again* Get that damned deathbell out of here!  
The tallest had sent the 9 most superior invaders of all to Earth, to bring back  
hope. They were, Invader Jessie, Invader Daz, Invader Ally, Invader James, Invader Jade,  
Invader Eiy, Invader Miz, Invader Hoose, and last but not least, Invader Ed. They,  
together, had taken over 10 complete galaxies in one year. Now that's impressive. They  
were the ray of hope that intertwined all the other rays of hope together to make one  
really really big ray of hope! Disguised carefully as paranormal investigators, (which made  
them look exactly like real humans) they sought Dib's house. "Yes, this is the place."  
When they were let inside, because Dib was a little interested, they took off their  
disguises. "Good Morning Irken child." said Invader Ally. "Wha? What? What are you  
here for?" asked Zim. "We are the rays of hope. The hope that will take that one last ray  
of hope from every Zim lover there is out there, and put them all together. We are the  
Invader team." they all said in usion. "Who is the leader?" questioned Zim with a hint of  
arrogance. " We are all the leader." said Eiy proudly. "Here, nobody is left behind." added  
Jade. "What the HELL are you talking about?" asked Zim. Invader Daz sighed and  
looked down at the floor. "Okay, kid, if you were following what we were saying before,  
you'd know what we were talking about."  
Dib looked around at the 9 invaders. "Ooooh, ALIENS!!" he said happily.   
Invader Daz whipped her head at Dib. "You're Dib!" she said. "Yes...yes I am. So?" "I  
dunno, I felt like exclaiming something. But...IT'S DIB!!". Daz latched onto Dib's head  
and smiled like a weirdo. "Cool it, Daz." said Invader Ed, putting on some neat-o glasses.   
(Yep...I be farsighted!) "It's a guy. A human guy. Named Dib. With a funny haircut that  
defies gravity and looks a little like Elvis's hair. With a trenchcoat. And he's a  
paranormal junkie." "Yeeesssssss...he is!!" said Daz, still smiling like an idiot, still latched  
onto Dib's head. Invader James shook his head. "You'd never know it, but we're all  
morons here." Everyone looked at Invader James. "It's just a LITTLE obvious that we're  
all morons here." said Invader Hoose. "But...but we made such a dramatic entrance!   
How can you detest to a dramatic entrance??" whined Invader James. "It's the fact that  
we wanted to make a dramatic entrance that makes us morons." said Eiy. "It was mainly  
all HER idea!" said Miz, pointing to Ed. "Whaaaat? I like making dramatic entrances!"  
replied Ed. All the other Invaders shook their heads with the memory of the last time Ed  
tried to make a dramatic entrance.  
MEMORY/ FLASHBACK TIME!!!  
Everyone is sitting peacefully, waiting for the rest of the invaders to come for a meeting.   
The frame rests on the door. Then a loud explosion is heard. The frame whooshes over  
to the wall where a huge smoldering, smoking hole is. Ed jumps through the hole wearing  
sunglasses, a trenchcoat, and other punk/goth clothes and such. "HOWDY Y'ALL!!" Ed  
exclaimed, her arms raised above her head.  
BACK TO REAL TIME...  
Everyone rolls their eyes at Ed and return their attention to other matters. "This  
could take a long time to explain," said Ally. "but it will all make sense in a matter of time.   
Hopefully before something BAD happens..." "What's going to happen?" asked Dib.   
Ally shrugged. "I dunno, I just wanted to say that. Cha." "Well, let's start explaining."  
said Invader Jessie. All of a sudden, Pur and Giddy popped out of nowhere and screamed.  
"We'll make the pancakes!!!". Ed yelped and grabbed Giddy who stared to squirm  
around. Daz just stared at Pur who cowered in the corner from Daz's EVIL eye. "I told  
you to STAY IN THE VOOT CRUISER!!" said Ed, trying to hold Giddy still. "I  
knowwwwww, but I just HAD to make pancakes! I HAD to! I just...HAD to!" said  
Giddy, welling up with tears. "Ohhhh, no you don't! That puppy dog face won't get you  
anywhere near the stove THIS time! You almost burned down the base!" "You don't  
even WANT to know what happened last time Pur used the stove." said Daz. Everyone  
cringed at the thought of what might have happened. "Are we the ONLY ones who have  
hyper-active SIRs?" asked Ed, still trying to keep Giddy down. "It seems like it's just one  
big joke! This one here worked in Foodcourtia, but got broken down, and the memory  
and obedience chip got screwed up, so she hardly remembers how to cook OR do what I  
tell her to! I had to spend 3 days in the lab trying to fix this thing!" "I don't remember  
how I got this thing. It was just THERE. And it's STILL here." said Daz. (I dunno how  
you got your SIR...bleh...) "Can we get on with the explaining already?" asked Jessie,  
who seemed to be the only sane one at the moment. "Okee doo, let's get down to business  
now!" said Ally, clapping her hands and doing a funky little dance.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
BLEH!! I know it's horrid, but bear with me. I haven't been in the chat with these people  
in the LONGEST time. I never seem to be on when Daz or Ally or anyone is on. IT'S  
NO FAIIIRRR!!! I have to spend my school day with a bling/homie white boy (Yeah,  
he's a white homie. There aren't any black homies in my school. Actually, 90 percent of  
the school's population is white people, including myself. Such variety.) named Jason  
who keeps hitting on me, a deranged clarinet-playing friend named Sam (also called Pog),  
a pair of Russian twins, a perverted Mad Libs obsessed guy named Ben, a very smart but  
very idiotic banana obsessor named Camille, and a bunch of other weirdoes! I hardly get  
any time to talk to my Internet friends...that's it, I'm going online. Know what I've  
noticed? At the end of Bodies by Drowning Pool, when Dave is screaming, it sounds like  
he's saying "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! Joe, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!! Joe,  
AAAAAAAAAHH!!". and the funny thing is, there's a really scary boy in my school  
named Joe. He's gothy, yeah, but he wore a tight mesh shirt with a T-shirt over it one  
day. THAT'S JUST WRONG!!! 


End file.
